Spirit of the Sphere
by Haseo The Terror of Death
Summary: She just wants to open her own cafe, but her life is complicated when a thief steals the Sphere of Varrock, accidentally breaks it and releases Kei. Now Solo is hunted by bounty hunters and master thieves.
1. Another Story

Spirit of the Sphere

Chapter One: Another Story

Just another lousy day working at the worst job in all of Varrock. The customers were shady and always complained, and her boss was always, always, riding her to do this, and this, and some of this. She was seriously sick and tired of his bull, that occasionally, she entertained the idea of totally going off on him and then quitting amid a flaming torrent of profanity.

But, of course, she would never ever do something like that. She needed the gold badly if she was to one day own and operate her very own mega chic restaurant that would cater to rich clientele and the latest trendsetters. Then she would become fabulously wealthy, buy up all the smaller stores, and then marry a handsome prince from the East.

Yeah, her goals were extremely high, but a girl has to have her priorities. Her tacky wool uniform on, she grabbed her dirty rag and walked over to the blue, stained tables set tightly against the far wall, close to the restrooms that smelled like day old cabbage with just a hint of sour milk. She hated cleaning the tables, since she almost always felt the urge to toss her lunch when she got near them; however, Kyro would have her hide if she shirked her duties.

So, she put the rag on the nearest table and began to try to get some weird black gunk off of it, though she doubted her success. A customer came in and sat down, even as she was still attempting to remove the gunk.

"Hey!" she protested loudly, stomping her feet. "I am trying to clean here! Get up and sit somewhere else!"

The customer, looking closer she noticed that he was a man, didn't look her in the eye. His face was terribly burned as if he'd walked straight through a furnace. And he had an unkempt black beard that reminded her of a wet dog. Thought at first she missed it, she eventually noticed a slight bulge in his zipped up jacket. To her, it looked like a small ball of some sorts. Now why would a scraggly man like him be carrying around a ball?

Again she said harshly, "Sir, I said get your sorry ass up and sit…somewhere…else!"

It happened fast, even before her brain could register it. One moment the man was seated, and then he was on his feet, his arm wrapped tightly around her neck. He held a knife in his right hand, poised at her jugular. He leaned toward her ear and whispered, with an edge, "Now listen here, sweetie. Jack the Bone Ripper doesn't take kindly to criticism, especially from a skirt. Scream and I cut you, understood?" She nodded stiffly, too shaken to speak. "Good girly. I'm going to let you go, but you so much as whimper and I will kill you."

He let her go like he promised and sat back down at his table. Then he had the audacity to order Sheppard pie and a glass of beer. Of course she brought it to him, but that didn't mean she had to enjoy it.

Not soon after, she heard the heavy footfalls of armored soldiers. She thought this was strange because soldiers never came as far out as the Rust Bucket Café. Even stranger to her was that the sound was of running, not casual marching. The march patrol wandered the city on their daily mission to root out troublemakers, but they avoided the Rust District because several of the soldiers were on the district's mob boss' payroll. So the fact that these soldiers were even in the district, let alone obviously on the trail of some crook, intensified her curiosity.

The door of the café burst open, with dozens of armored guards pouring in. In a heartbeat, they had secured the area and two guards approached the table at which Jack currently occupied.

The senior-ranking officer spoke in a thunderous voice. "Jack the Bone Ripper, you are under arrest for the theft of the Sphere of Varrock! If you do not come along peacefully, we will have to resort to extreme measures."

Jack got to his feet, but instead of going with the guards, he pulled out the Sphere and smashed it into the floor! The sound of shattering glass filled the little café as a shocked awe spread through the guards and customers. She had already been amazed that this lowly thug had the gall to steal the actual Sphere of Varrock, the rarest peace of art ever to be discovered. Now she was horrified to see that he had destroyed it in less than three seconds.

"You are a pathetic man, my dear Captain," Jack said, with a devilish grin. "Not only have you brought upon the wrath of the Twelve, but you have forced my hand. The Spirit shall walk the planet once more, leaving death and disease in its wake. Children will be left orphans, the sky will bleed red, and the streets will be filled with rotting corpses! You have no idea what this means! No inkling, not even a tiny clue, do you-"

Jack was cut off, his eyes widening in fear and surprise. She, and the guards, followed his eyes to the floor where the broken Sphere lay. Snaky, blue tendrils were rising from the glass, looking like smoke as he roved between their legs.

The tendrils thickened until they merged to form a shiny blue figure. She gasped in shock at what she saw. A naked, blue-skinned girl, who seemed to be around Solo's age, with shoulder-length navy blue hair stood before them where the tendrils once were.

Solo couldn't help but stare at this creature's gorgeous body with its amazing curves and bright green eyes that sparkled like emeralds in the sun; her lips were a crimson red, as if she were bleeding.

Solo thought about her own body, just as beautiful, but it could never live up to this creature. The woman glanced around in panic, her mouth moving in some strange language. The guards and Jack found that they were burning hot, like their skin had become as hot as the sun.

She turned away in horror, for everybody but her was melting. Their screams split her eardrums, even when she tried unsuccessfully to drown them out. Soon the café was silent. When she looked up, the otherworldly girl had stepped closer. For some reason she couldn't explain, Solo felt drawn to this girl, as if the girl would hold her safely in her arms and no danger would ever befall her again.

"W-where am I?" the blue girl said, meekly.

This girl's voice sounded like the gentle strum of a harp or the sound of waves crashing upon a beach. Solo felt almost sleepy from hearing her voice. "Uh, you're in Varrock. Are you going to kill me next?"

The girl gasped. "Kill you? Why, you are my savior! You are the one who rescued me from my imprisonment, the one who I am destined to be with."

"Actually, one of the men you killed freed you, not me," Solo said truthfully. The blue girl seemed to have to process this.

The blue girl grinned, showing Solo her perfect teeth. "No matter, you are still the one I am meant to be with. Please, tell me your name."

"Solo, but you killed all these people. Who or what are you?"

The blue girl scrunched her forehead in thought. "Call me Kei, for I am the Spirit of the Sphere. Now what shall we do now?"

"First we get you some clothes since you can't be seen out in public looking like that! After that I have no idea, but I'm stuck with you apparently so follow me."

* * *

**Review Q: What is your opinion on this first chapter? What do you think of this alternate universe version of Solo and the Sphere? **

**Credits: Jack the Bone Ripper is this universe's Boneripper who belongs to mainiac97. Like his counterpart he is sexist and a ruthless person, though he seems to lack the finesse that an assassin's life offered his counterpart.**

**Until next we meet, adieu!**


	2. Kei's Kiss

**Warning: This chapter contains yuri.**

* * *

Spirit of the Sphere

Chapter Two: Don't Kiss Me!

Solo watched the girl who had just came into her life. Her name was Kei and for some reason, Solo found herself liking this girl more and more. Though Kei was full-grown, she couldn't comprehend how to wear clothes or even how to use eating utensils.

The young waitress sighed. She grabbed Kei's fork and speared a piece of meat with it. "This is how you use a fork, Kei. And please stop trying to take your shirt off, it's not decent."

Kei frowned. "But it is so uncomfortable! How can you humans wear such constricting material?" She did, however, keep the shirt on. Solo had to let Kei have some of her own clothes, because there was no way they were going to just walk into a store with her being naked. Solo placed a piece of meat into her mouth and stole another glance at Kei; she was still picking at her food and obviously did not like the gold and black t-shirt and pants that Solo had picked out for her.

_She may hate wearing clothes, but Kei definitely looks hot in those clothes!_ Solo thought with a grin.

Kei noticed her friend's attention and smiled. "What are you smiling about, Solo? Is it something I did?"

Coughing to hide her embarrassment, Solo decided to change the subject. "Forgive me if this is rude, but I have to ask, what the hell are you exactly?" There, she'd said it. For Guthix's sake, she had freaking blue skin! Who has blue skin?

Kei looked like she was going to think about the question, as her features suggested she was contemplating a good answer. Or maybe she was unsure herself. She crossed her arms and looked Solo dead in the eyes. "I am Kei."

"I meant what are you, not who are you!" she yelled. She couldn't think of what to say, so exasperated, she stood up from the dining table and stormed out of the room. Worried and confused as to what she had done to warrant Solo's outburst, Kei followed her new friend out the back door and into Solo's garden.

She found Solo sitting on a stone bench smack-dab in the center of the desolate garden. Solo had wanted to grow flowers of all kinds out there, but she didn't have the green thumb for it. Kei sat beside Solo and waited. Solo looked up and growled, "What do you want? Haven't you already done enough damage?"

Hurt, Kei asked, "What have I done? If I have said or done anything to cause you pain, please tell me."

Solo watched as tears threatened to pour from Kei's radiant green eyes. As mad as she was, she couldn't let that happen. Smiling, Solo wiped away the tears with her finger. But somehow by doing this kind thing, Solo also felt the urge to cry. _Stupid girl emotions!_ Solo sullenly.

Solo said, "Kei, you don't understand, do you? By you escaping from that ball, you've caused me nothing but grief. The White Knights shut down the café I worked at and are hunting me because I'm a witness. I can't afford to stay in this house any longer than a night, for fear they'll take me."

Now the tears really did come. Solo hunched over herself and cried silently. Her new friend looked on in agony. Kei began to understand some of what Solo was feeling; she had caused her savior to cry and to lose her job.

Kei wrapped her arm around Solo's shoulders and hugged her. Still crying, Solo looked up into Kei's face. Even now Solo still thought that Kei had the most beautiful eyes.

"Grow," Kei commanded. Suddenly she began to glow a bright blue. Thin tendrils erupted from her and snaked around the garden. Each tendril, there were twenty, dug into the earth. Solo gasped as flowers began to bloom. They were not ordinary flowers either, for they glowed an unearthly color. The garden was now alive in bright, neon flowers. Tiny colorful spheres began to dart amongst the flowers, like little fireflies.

When Solo witnessed this, she smiled brightly and began to cry. "Thank you. This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Solo turned toward Kei.

Without warning, Kei placed her hands behind Solo's head and leaned in. Solo became paralyzed as Kei's lips got closer. She wanted to pull away, but she suddenly didn't want to.

_Kei…she's going to kiss me! I-I have to pull away, this isn't right. But I can't help myself, she smells so intoxicating, like honey. _

Just as their lips were about to touch, Solo shoved Kei away from her. The blue girl fell off the bench, looking up in surprise. Trembling with disgust, Solo said barely above a whisper, "How dare you! Don't you ever try to do that again! Do you hear me?"

Kei bit her lip and nodded. "I understand, Solo. Please, allow me to explain." Solo scoffed angrily and strode back into the house, slamming the door behind her, leaving Kei all by herself. She cast around for something to take her mind off of Solo's anger, but found none.

* * *

**Review Q: What did you think of what Keitried to do? Tell me in a review.**

**Comments: Sorry this chapter was short. A bit of a warning: future chapters will contain varying degrees of yuri. Not exactly ACTUAL moments, but it's mostly an undertone throughout the rest of my story.**

**Until next we meet, adieu!**


	3. Mainiacs Attack

**Spirit of the Sphere has finally resumed! Prepare for swashbuckling action in this arc. Review Q and InterCom below!  
**

* * *

Spirit of the Sphere

Chapter Three: Mainiacs Attack

She could still smell Kei's honey scent; the fact that she liked it angered her. Solo felt angry, ashamed, and violated all rolled into one giant ball of emotions. She wanted to slap Kei and kiss her all at the same time, and this frustrated her.

Hidden beneath her covers, she'd been too afraid to confront her feelings.

Or Kei.

When she heard Kei come back in, Solo knew she had paused outside her door, deciding whether or not to open it and come in.

Kei never did. And Solo wished she had.

Around dawn, Solo finally got the urge to go to Kei and explain herself. She'd never meant to react so strongly to Kei almost kissing her, and she knew it had upset the girl.

Maybe I should go apologize, she thought.

She shrugged off her covers, shuffling down the hall to Kei's bedroom. Hesitating in front of the door, Solo thought she could hear quiet sobs coming from inside.

Dear god, she thought ashamed, I hurt her bad.

Feeling more and more like a monster, Solo quickly resolved to fix what she had done. She knocked lightly on the door and, when there was no response, she pushed the door open.

Kei's bed was empty.

Solo stepped in so her eyes could adjust to the darkness. When they did, she noticed that Kei had definitely been lying on the bed; there was an indentation on the sheets.

A cold breeze came from her left; the window was wide open, the curtains flapping in the wind. She rushed to them and peered out into the night, but she didn't see anything.

Turning back to the bed, she noticed a sheet of paper by the pillow. She picked it up and read:

_We have your friend, the blue woman. We know she came from the Sphere of Varrock when it was broken by that bumbling thief, and we have every intention of using her power for our own goals. You didn't honestly think you could hide such a creature in your house, did you? If you ever want to see her alive, meet us on the docks of Port Sarim in three days._

_Signed, _

_The Mainiacs_

Solo felt panic begin to set in as she recognized the name of the group who had stolen Kei. The Mainiacs were a vicious group of seafaring pirates known throughout all of Gielinor and the lands to the east. They've stolen everything from cargo to human lives in their quest for more and more riches. If they had somehow kidnapped Kei, then Solo was in serious trouble.

Rereading the note only reinforced that she would need to pack everything up and travel to Port Sarim. The trip itself was a two day journey, and she needed to be there soon or else the Mainiacs were going to do something unbelievably horrible to Kei.

First she would need to get a friend to cover for her at work.

If I even _have _a job, she thought.

* * *

Solo sat across from her friend at one of the café's tables. She was in the process of begging her best friend to cover for her, but she wasn't relenting. "Noodle, will you just do me this one favor?" Solo begged.

Her friend rolled her eyes. "First of all, don't call me Noodle. My name is Willow, okay? Secondly, I'm not going to take the fall when our boss finds out you've taken off for Port Sarim for who knows how long."

Willow, or Noodle as she was affectionately called by most, was a sweet girl with dark brown hair and noticeable curves. She had lived in Varrock her whole life, working at the Rust Bucket Café, never making any waves. Underneath her sweet exterior, however, lay a fighter.

Solo had been in enough fights with Noodle to know she would kick your ass up and down the street, then serve you a slice of pie without even blinking.

"A friend of mine is in trouble," Solo explained. "I need to be in Sarim in three days or things are going to get messy for her."

Noodle let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, I'll cover for you."

"Yes!" Solo exclaimed.

Her friend held up a hand. "_Only _if you tell me what the hell is going on. The White Knights, the bastards, were kind enough to reopen the shop, but now they're investigating all the employees. And now you're running off? Something doesn't add up."

"I'm sorry, Noodle, I can't tell you," Solo said. "It's complicated."

"We tell each other everything, Solo!" Noodle yelled. "What's so damn complicated about that?"

Solo brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face, then reached for Noodle's hands, taking them in hers. Looking her friend straight in the eyes, she asked, "Do you trust me, Noodle?"

"What?"

"I need to know if you can trust me."

Noodle sighed and looked away. "You know I do, Solo."

"Then trust me when I say it is better for both of us if I don't tell you what's going on," Solo said.

Noodle reluctantly nodded. "But what are you going to tell Kook? Aren't you guys still dating? Wouldn't he be upset if you just took off without telling him?"

Solo groaned. She had completely forgot about her recent boyfriend Kook. The two had met a few weeks ago when he had come into the café. Kook had been so charming, not to mention handsome, that Solo felt it would have been crazy to ignore his advances.

"I don't even know if he's home," she tried to explain.

"Don't even try," Noodle said, grinning conspiratorially. "I know for a fact he irritates you with his annoying magic tricks."

It had taken only a few days for Solo to realize that Kook was a bit eccentric. In love with magic since he was a kid, Kook had spent years trying to become a mage, but only certain people were capable of that; not since the destruction of all runestones had a mage been born.

That made Kook nothing but a grown man doing parlor tricks.

"He doesn't annoy me," Solo stated. "I think the tricks are…cute."

Noodle rolled her eyes.

"Tell him for me?" Solo asked sweetly.

"I will, but you're going to have an angry Kook when you get home."

Solo scoffed amusingly. "I think I can handle his tantrums by now."

Her friend laughed. "I suppose you can."

Noodle gazed across the table at her best friend, even now her hair falling back into her face like it always did. Solo noticed the silence and coughed awkwardly.

"I love you, Solo," Noodle said at last, a slow grin sneaking onto her face.

Solo smiled back. "I love you, too, Willow."

They hugged and then Solo bade her friend goodbye. She had a long journey ahead of her and a few hours of packing in which to prepare. Uncertain as to why exactly she was risking her life for a perfect stranger, Solo only knew one thing: She would rescue Kei and kick the ass of whoever got in her way.

The Mainiacs may have won the first battle, but this war was far from over, she though grimly.

* * *

**Review Q: What do you think of Spira's new name? I thought Kei sounded better. And what other characters would you like to see getting the Spirit of the Sphere treatment?**

**InterCom: This section means Internet Comments, a place where the reader may ask of me any question they can think of, and I'm sworn to answer it. Unless it is a major spoiler to the story.**

**Comments: This universe's Willow is the combination of Willow and a certain reviewer of mine ;). Oh, and Kook is, well, Kook lol.**

Ok, to dispel any thoughts you may be having, Kei (Spira as she was called before I edited it) is not a lesbian. What she did will be explained in time.  


**Until next we meet, adieu!**


End file.
